I Fall Asleep
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: No summary, No Yaoi, No Yuri, No Romance, Just Read. Note: Ayah dari sang tokoh adalah karakter baru yang numpang eksis di season 3 episode 20.


Pernahkah kau menari di padang rumput yang luas bersama kunang-kunang?

Aku pernah.

Sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya aku seperti menyatu dengan alam. Kau tahu, tempat seperti ini sangat sulit ditemukan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini. Yang jelas begitu aku membuka mataku, tempat indah ini langsung terpampang jelas di mataku. Keren bukan.

Sepanjang malam aku menari bersama kunang-kunang. Bahkan ada beberapa yang mengajariku menari. Tarian yang mereka ajarkan sangat indah. Aku ingat bagaimana polanya. Kanan, kiri, memutar, maju, kanan, kiri, dan seterusnya. Rasanya tubuhku seperti jelly. Begitu enteng digerakkan.

Di sana juga ada kolam dengan bunga teratai yang bermekaran. Begitu biru. Rasanya aku ingin menyebranginya. Seperti perwujudan Dewi Kwan Im. Berdiri menyebrangi samudra. Keren bukan.

Sejak kecil aku paling memuja Dewi Kwan Im. Beliau adalah dewi yang melambangkan belas kasih. Begitu cantik dan suci. Saat melihat patungny di Gunung Koya yang ada di Jepang, aku langsung terpaku.

"Betapa cantiknya sang dewi." Begitu pikirku.

Di dekat danau aku menemukan Pohon Yang Liu. Pada saat matahari masih sejuk, aku mengambil salah satu dahan dan berakting seolah aku Dewi Kwan Im. Konyol, padahal aku laki-laki. Tulen lagi. Apalagi umurku yang sudah menginjak kepala dua. Tidak pantas sekali mencoba menyaingi sang dewi yang agung. Padahal semestinya sekarang aku pergi ke kampus dan menyelesaikan tugas dari pak atau bu dosen. Melelahkan tapi aku suka. Maksudku, aku menyukai menyelesaikan tugas yang benar-benar dipercayakan padaku. Tidak kah rasanya dipercayai itu menyenangkan?

Langit sudah mulai menjadi lembayung. Kunang-kunang mulai bermunculan dan mencari pasangan untuk menari.

Aku tidak mau tinggal diam. Aku juga ikut menari. Walau aku hanya satu-satunya manusia aku juga ingin ikut menari. Seakan di otakku sudah terlantun melodi, tubuhku benar-benar bergerak mengikuti irama. Aku menari sampai tidak kenal lelah. Tidak lama kawanan kunang-kunang mengikutiku. Bulan dan bintang juga ikut menyinari. Sepertinya mereka mengerti kalau malam ini–atau mungkin setiap malam–adalah malam yang sempurna untuk menari. Tidak peduli pada saat hujan, justru itu adalah saat yang sempurna, paling sempurna. Bukankah cipratan air seperti mozaik yang ikut memuji sang dewa dewi?

Aku lelah. Aku rebahkan tubuhku di rerumputan. Menerawang jauh ke langit malam yang cerah. Udara memang dingin dan aku hanya menggunakan kemeja dan celana panjang berwarna putih, tetapi entah kenapa itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Tubuhku terasa hangat dan nyaman. Udara dingin seakan telah hilang ke mana.

Aku ingin tetap terjaga. Aku masih ingin menyatu dengan alam. Aku tidak mau percaya kalau semua ini nanti menjadi mimpi. Aku percaya kalau semua ini nyata. Aku harus tetap terbangun dan menari lagi di fajar yang selanjutnya dan berharap bisa bertemu Dewi Kwan Im. Impianku terlalu tinggi.

Aku tidak kuat. Kelopak mataku sama sekali tidak mau menurut denganku. Mereka memaksaku tidur. Padahal waktu yang berjalan lambat ini sempurna. Tapi nyatanya? Hah, aku rasa aku harus menyerah. Aku harus tidur.

"Fang."

"Ha?"

Aku sontak langsung terduduk. Mencari seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Aku memandang takjub begitu tahu siapa yang memanggilku.

Dewi Kwan Im.

Beliau seperti yang biasa aku lihat di patung-patung yang ada di klenteng. Daun Yang Liu dan botol suci itu. Ditambah cahaya yang mengantarkan kasih sayang pada pengikutnya itu. Tidak salah lagi, beliau adalah dewi yang begitu mengasihi semua umat manusia.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Fang?" tanya Dewi Kwan Im. Senyum lembutnya benar-benar membuatku terasa nyaman.

"Aku menari, bersama kunang-kunang." Jawabku sambil merentangkan kedua tangan, menunjukkan beratus kunang-kunang seperti anak kecil yang menunjukkan hasil karya terbaiknya pada mamanya.

Dewi Kwan Im tertawa geli, "Ini sudah waktunya untukmu pulang."

Aku bisa merasakan kalau aku hampir menangis, "Tetapi aku ingin di sini. Dewi mau ikut menari bersamaku?"

Aku tidak peduli kalau tingkahku seperti anak umur lima tahun yang berusaha mengajak orang dewasa bermain. Toh, sifat seperti ini menyenangkan. Lagipula tidak akan ada yang marah, malahan aku ditertawakan oleh sang dewi. Bukan mengejek tentu saja, beliau hanya menganggapku lucu. Tetapi aku memang lucu kau tahu.

"Jika kau ikut aku ke kayangan, kau bisa menari bersama bidadari dan angin." Seru sang dewi.

"Sungguh?" tanyaku memastikan.

Dewi Kwan Im mengangguk pelan.

Aku tahu kalau sang dewi tidak berbohong. Maksudku, hei! Mana mungkin Dewi welas asih mau membohongi umat manusia. Malahan beliau yang selalu menolong umat manusia. Begitu aku naik pada tunggangannya yang berupa bunga teratai yang nyaman, aku langsung terbang melayang menuju langit yang tinggi.

Aku mungkin tidak akan kembali. Sama sekali. Tetapi siapa yang mau kembali? Aku tidak mau. Berada di sisi sang dewi lebih berharga daripada kembali. Aku berani jamin, hidupku di kayangan pasti akan lebih menyenangkan.

Kupejamkan kelopak mataku, merasakan angin yang berhembus menyisir rambut biru gelapku. dan aku meringkukkan tubuhku di dekat sang dewi. Tidur di sebelahnya yang nyaman. Yang tidak tidak pernah aku sadari kalau aku tidak akan pernah kembali pada dunia nyata dan kehidupanku yang asli.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kalau wajahmu senyum hatimu senang, pasti kamu akan aku terima._

.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter, bagaiamana keadaan teman kami?" tanya Yaya begitu dokter keluar dari ruangan bertuliskan UGD dengan tulisan LED merah 'sedang oprasi'.

"Iya dok, apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Ying ikut bertanya.

Gopal dan Boboiboy di belakang hanya bisa menatap sang dokter dan berharap kalau beliau memberikan kabar gembira. Bukan malah sebaliknya.

"Dokter, kok diam saja? Jawab dok!" suara Yaya meninggi. Dan itu membuah sang dokter semakin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Dokter, jangan bilang," Boboiboy mencoba memastikan. Berharap kalau sang dokter hanya berbohong dan berteriak ,"April Mop!" karena ini memang tanggal 1 April, namun nyatanya beliau hanya menatap satu per satu anak muda yang berharap padanya dengan menggelengken kepala.

Tanda kalau yang ada di dalam ruang UGD sama sekali tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Suara tangis langsung terdengar. Yaya memeluk Ying. Gopal jatuh terduduk. Tidak percaya akan berita ini.

Boboiboy membalikkan moncong topinya. Moncongnya direndahkan sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menutupi wajahnya yang menangis.

Tidak lama seorang pria dewasa berjas hitam datang dengan sebuket bunga teratai yang tersusun indah. Rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakkan semakin lebih acak-acakan karena berlari dari tempat parkir menuju ke ruang gawat darurat. Dia hanya bisa bingung melihat semuanya menangis.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya orang itu.

"Apakah anda ayah dari saudara Fang?" tanya sang dokter, berjalan mendekati pria yang wajahnya mirip Fang.

Pria itu mengangguk mantap sambil menjawab, "Anda benar, saya ayahnya. Bagaimana kondisi anak saya? Apakah berhasil diselamatkan?" tanya pria itu, mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Maafkan kami. Kami sudah berusaha sekuat dan sebisa kami. Namun, kalau yang di atas sudah memaggil," sang dokter terdiam sejenak, ada jeda cukup lama yang membut ekspresi ayah Fang menjadi ngeri. Namun nyatanya, sang dokter tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia hanya menunduk menyesal.

"FAANNGGG!"

Ayah Fang langsung menerobos masuk ke ruang UGD. Tidak mempedulikan par perawat yang berusaha menahannya. Pada saat sang dokter memperbolehkan ayah Fang untuk lewat, para perawat hanya menyingkir dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Fang," ayah Fang menangkup wajah anaknya yang sekarang sudah memejamkan mata dan tak akan pernah terbuka itu, "Fang, kau hanya bercanda kan? Papa tau Fang marah, tetapi guyonan semacam ini tidak lucu Fang, SAMA SEKALI TIDAK LUCU!"

Keempat teman Fang ikut masuk ke ruang UGD. Hati mereka seakan tersayat melihat bagaimana ayah Fang menangis di dadanya. Tangisan semua orang yang ada di sana sama sekali tidak terbendung. Entah itu menangis terisak atau hanya dalam diam, pemandangan seperti ini memang sama sekali tidak main-main dengan hati nurani setiap orang.

"Mamamu sudah menunggumu di rumah. Dia sudah memasakkanmu makanan kesukaanmu, donat lobak merah. Bukankah sejak kemarin kau merengek meminta itu?" seru sang Ayah.

Boboiboy berjalan mendekat ke ranjang oprasi Fang, moncong topinya masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Hei brengsek, bukakah kau janji mau mentraktirku es coklat spesial di kedai atokku. Mana janji basimu itu, bodoh?" seru Boboiboy. Tidak peduli kalau tepat di sana ada Ayah Fang.

"A-aku minta maaf, , aku, tidak bisa melunasi utang-utangku." Seru Gopal, dirinya benar-benar gelisah dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras beserta ingusnya, "seharusnya aku, hiks, melunasinya sejak awal." Kemudian tangis Gopal pecah. Malah tangisannya yang paling keras.

"Ya ampun," Ying mengusap air matanya, menatap nanar tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu, "Ma-maafkan aku Fang. A-aku tidak bermaksud serius memarahimu kemarin lusa _ma_. A-aku hanya ingin kau cepat sembuh saja _lo_. Aku dan Yaya juga ingin bersaing dalam pelajaran bersamamu seperti du, lu..."

Yaya hanya memeluk teman beda rasnya ini. Menepuk pundak temannya dan menenangkan temannya ini, "Fang juga punya banyak catatan pelanggaran hukum yang harus dibayarnya. Seperti bolos kelas matematika waktu SMA, atau menginjak rumput yang sudah ditandai kalau tidak boleh diinjak, dia harus menerima banyak hukuman."

"Kau dengar itu, Fang." Seru sang Ayah, "Lihat, aku belikan bunga teratai yang kau minta kemarin. Aku tidak tahu mau kau apakan, tetapi Papa benar-benar belikan. Lihat, ayo pegang Fang." Tangan Ayah Fang menangkup tangan anaknya dan meletakkannya di buket bunga teratai. Membuat tangan yang sudah dingin itu seakan menggenggam buket yang indah itu.

"Aku mohom, bangunlah Fang." Pinta sang ayah, menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk anaknya, "Aku mohon, jangan ambil anak semata wayangku secepat ini."

.

.

.

End

.

.

 **Review, please?**


End file.
